Electronic trading includes a host exchange that has a central computer in which bids and offers are received and executed, if a match exists between them. The host exchange provides a summary of the bids and offers for viewing by those traders that have access to the system. The traders can monitor their screens and freely enter bids or offers, which are then communicated to the host exchange.
The host exchange generally offers many tradable objects to trade. As used herein, the term “tradable object,” refers simply to anything that can be traded with a quantity and/or price. It includes, but is not limited to, all types of tradable events, goods, and financial products. For instance, stocks, options, bonds, futures, currency, and warrants, as well as funds, derivatives and collections of the foregoing, and all types of commodities, such as grains, energy, and metals may be considered tradable objects. A tradable object may be “real,” such as products that are listed by an exchange for trading, or “synthetic,” such as a combination of real products that is created by the user. A tradable object could actually be a combination of other tradable object, such as a class of tradable objects.
For each tradable object, the host exchange generally provides information to interested parties on how the tradable object is traded at the exchange. Included in this information are the types of messages that can be communicated with the host exchange. At one level, the host exchange provides information on the message headers, payload, and trailers necessary to interface the exchange. Beyond that, the host exchange provides information on how to open a connection, obtain market information, add an order, change an order, delete an order, close a connection, and so on. The information provided by a host exchange can be as simple or complex as the exchange deems necessary to offer its particular tradable objects for trade. Each trading network or trading station is then provided with the same sort of information from the host exchange in its data feed. At each trading station is application software that is run to collect certain pieces of information from this data feed and it is displayed to the trader. From this display, a trader may view this information and make decisions on whether to enter an order, modify an order, or perform some other trading related operation. Sometimes the decisions regarding a trader's particular trading strategy are performed by a computer itself given initial instruction by the trader.
In such an electronic marketplace, it becomes desirable to offer a trading tool that can assist a trader in making trades.